Healthy, non-HIV+ patients between 18 & 65 years old with Condyloma Acuminatum are randomized to receive 2.0 x 10 (6) units of alpha, beta or gamma interferon subcutaneously 3 x a week for six weeks vs receiving a placebo. Patients are also treated with cryotherapy. Patients are then followed for the remainder of the year for recurrence of disease.